sibling rivalry
by Ninja Onnanoko
Summary: chapter 2 of the silver haired demon. this time Lees grown up and hes not very popular with Heihachi and Kazuya loves nothing more than to bully him. Find out why.


**Chapter 2**

_Sibling Rivalry _

Mishima vs Chaolan

**3 YEARS LATER**

Lee had transformed into a rebellious teenager who hated everyone in his new family except Jinpachi and his friend Wang Jinrei. And Lee could now speak fluent Japanese.Anyway it was Tuesday night and Kazuya was busy studying while Lee had snuck off to a party which his best friend had thrown since his parents had gone out."Kazuya!, wheres that blasted brother of yours?, its already dinnertime and I haven't seen him all night!"Heihachi shouted over his pet bears sobbing and the TV since Heihachi had told the bear appropriately named "Kuma"off for sitting on the coffee table which was broken while being sat on"hes gone to some stupid party"Kazuya replied"HES GONE TO A ...WHAT?!, well he better be back before Inoue and them get here"Heihachi said gruffly before telling Kuma to shut up who responded with a swift whack in the face.

**11:45pm**

Lee had had the most interesting night ever, he had met a girl called Kyoko who he asked out on a date and he enjoyed the drinking games even though he had lost in all of them thus he ended up being very drunk and since the party had finished Lee had decided to walk home. He groaned when he saw the array of luxury cars parked in front of the house and it reminded him of his parents doomsday scene three years ago. He staggered onto the front lawn , threw up on a pink Bentley then tripped over a large pair of Issey Miyake shoes A/n I hate neither brand but I hate the colour pink"sorry Kyoko I've gotta go, my asshole of a brother is here, see you tomorrow" Kazuya said before hanging up "Lee!, Dads been waiting for you" Kazuya grinned evilly holding Lee by the scruff of his neck"you're drunk aren't you?, oh for fucks sake you've been sick!"Kazuya shrieked dropping his stepbrother "what are you doing ringing Kyoko? shes mine!" Lee snapped pushing Kazuya against the wall"yours?, Kyoko and I have been dating for months besides theres a golden rule no dating til you're sixteen , and how old are you? "Kazuya said with a devilish smirk " fifteen" Kazuya said answering for an irate Lee. Next minute Lee threw a punch that missed before both siblings engaged into a fully fledged fight. "What do you two think you're doing ,get up both of you!"Heihachi growled. Both boys got up but Lee toddled off"oi!, get back here now!"Heihachi shouted placing a heavy grip on Lees shoulder before dragging him into a lounge full of gangsters which was the last thing Lee needed.

"Will you mind telling me what you were doing at a party tonight?"Heihachi asked menacingly throwing Lee on a cushion next to an elderly mafia boss " none of your fucking business!, now let me go, I want to go to bed" Lee cried but the mafia boss grabbed him and pushed him back onto the seat "you've been drinking haven't you?" Heihachi asked with that same devillish grin Lee saw on Kazuya's face earlier " I only had a few ok!" Lee retorted angrily " what a load of bullshit you smell like vomit " the mafia boss replied before flinching at the smell that lingered around Lee "I think you've had more than a few Lee" Heihachi said clearing the table of money and gambling cards watching Lee sway before steadying himself. " you weren't sick outside were you? " the mafia boss asked Lee taking his winnings off the table. Lee gulped. Outside a woman screeched in anger, the door slid open " what kind of asshole threw up on my car!" a short lady with brightly coloured clothing expensive as well yelled bouldering on into the Mishima almost forgetting to remove her stilettos. Lee ran off quickly before falling backwards down the stairs before landing into Masanoris arms. The next day Lee was sent to school with a hangover and was stripped of his allowance.

**While Lee was at school**

Heihachi was off work today since his car had broken down and was cleaning up the boys bedrooms. He scarcely cleaned Kazuyas room since he had inherited his fathers" clean freak " trait. And today was no different since his room was spotless as usual. Lees room however was always messy and Heihachi humphed as he set to work tidying Lees room.On the bed was Lees favourite denim jacket covered in vomit stains and the front pocket had a small square shaped box in it.Curious Heihachi undid the button that covered the pocket and a packet of menthol flavoured cigarettes fell out along with a purple Astroboy lighter. Heihachi roared with anger.

**Later that evening**

The boys had received their school reports but Heihachi had snatched them out of the boys hands before they could read them.Kazuyas report said that he was achieving every subject, the teachers found him mysterious and quiet but parents had made complaints against him saying that he was bullying their kids which didn't surprise Heihachi since he loved picking on Lee at home.Lees report however said that he had a strong Chinese accent that teachers sometimes had trouble understanding, he always talked in class while the teacher was talking ,he often wagged class or school and sometimes smelled of cigarettes which didn't make Heihachi happy. "LEE! COME HERE NOW!" Heihachi bellowed.When Lee reached the bottom of the staircase he saw something that scared him stiff then he immediately bolted through the front door without looking back.


End file.
